


Pedal to the Metal, Baby

by buckys_stripper_splits



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is a Lowkey Power Bottom, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mean Steve Rogers, Motorcycle Sex, Top Steve Rogers, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_stripper_splits/pseuds/buckys_stripper_splits
Summary: Bucky and Steve sneak into their apartment’s parking garage to play on Steve’s motorcycle.





	Pedal to the Metal, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> i blame literally all of tumblr and twitter for this

Steve is a goddamn wreck. He's honestly surprised he's still upright at this point, what with Bucky acting the way he is, splayed out over Steve's motorcycle, putting on a damn show like the cocky little minx he is. He arches his back when he notices Steve's eyes trailing up his body and back down again— over and over— and really, who could blame Steve? Bucky's got a body like a god, all tan skin and hard muscle, yet he still manages to remain small and submissive in the best possible ways, _just for Steve_. It should be illegal in 25 states, _at least._

Steve chuckles when Bucky spreads his thighs wider for him so he can see his flushed, little hole, shining with spit and lube where Steve had opened him not moments ago. He groans at the sight, wanting nothing more than to bend down and lave his tongue over him, tasting him all over again. Instead he presses their chests flush together and places biting kisses along Bucky's neck and jaw, working him up even further just to make it last that bit longer. 

"You ain't gettin' soft on me now, huh big guy?" Bucky jokes behind a moan, pushing his hips up against Steve's so their cocks rub against one another, making him gasp softly. "C'mon, ain't like we got a lot of time." 

Steve gently bites Bucky's Adam's apple, and smirks when he yelps. They both know they have more than enough time for this, Bucky's just impatient. It's late, and the apartment parking garage is empty as can be. Besides, even if anyone _were_ to come down, they'd be mostly hidden by the concrete wall that Steve parks his bike next to; they're fine. The thought of possibly getting caught, however, is what made Bucky suggest this in the first place; _the fucking exhibitionist_. 

"Can't even let me love on you for _one second_, Buck? Is it _that_ serious?" Steve drawls as he pulls away from nuzzling and kissing his boyfriend's neck, grin in his annoyingly level voice. He grips Bucky's thighs and pulls him closer, hooking both legs over his arms before reaching down to where Bucky is well prepped and begging for him. Bucky rolls his head back— nearly knocking it against the bike's handlebars— and blinks up at Steve with an exasperated look, like he's asked the most obvious question in the world.

"_Yes_," he hisses. "_It is_. Now, fuck me before I go back to our roo— _hm_!"

Steve has to bite his lip as he slips two fingers into Bucky with ease, stretching them ever so slightly just to watch his lips part in a silent whine. "Jesus," Steve moans, and hooks his fingers right up against that spot just to hear Bucky whine louder.

"_Fuuuck_," Bucky keens, trying his best to push his hips up despite the odd angle. "'M prepped enough, you dick. _C'mon_, fuck me already." He most likely means for it to sound angry, but it comes out in a breathy, high pitched plea that makes Steve's head spin. He could keep this up, tease and edge Bucky before taking him so hard and so rough he cries— which, don't get Steve wrong, sounds heavenly— but it _is_ late, and they only came down for a quickie to satisfy Bucky's voyeurism kink.

Steve leans down again, kissing Bucky's lips this time, before pulling his fingers out and rubbing his cock against his tight hole. Bucky's whole body shivers at the touch, panting, and he looks near angelic the way his pupils are absolutely blown, swallowing up any ounce of grey his eyes had. Slowly, as if he hadn't already teased him enough, Steve surges forward just enough so the tip of his cock pushes in. Bucky lets out a displeased whine.

"_Hmm_," he near groans, impatient, looking up at Steve through his lashes. He's _determined_ to get what he wants, dammit. "_Stevie_, I want— I _want_ it. Give it to me. I need you all the way inside me Steve, come _on_." 

Steve bites his lip. Christ, he begs pretty.Slowly, he surges forward into Bucky's willing body, and groans deep in his chest as he bottoms out, hips twitching on impulse.

"Jesus, Buck," Steve bites, watching his cock disappear up inside Bucky, pulling him into that warm, wet heat. "_Jesus_, you want it bad. Huh baby? This what you needed?" He gives a rough snap of his hips to get his point across and Bucky yelps, eyes and hips rolling.

"Ye— _yes_! Fuck, fuck. C'mon Steve," Bucky moans. His thighs shake in Steve's arms so hard Steve's afraid he's going to tip off of the bike. He tightens his grip on Bucky and grinds against him, hips pressed flush to his ass as he moves in slow figure eights, building up, letting Bucky's body adjust. Steve knows it's not enough for his baby, but the blissed out look he gets from pushing deeper— almost too deep— is worth the teasing. At least, in Steve's opinion.

Bucky lets out choked whines, sounding almost hurt, his eyes rolling back into his head. "S-stop teasing," he rasps. Fuck, he's so full. Bucky's so full he can practically feel it at the back of his throat. Steve never fails to fill him up nice and deep, and Bucky is never one to complain. "Faster," Bucky whines, trying to rut up against Steve. "Please, I— _p_-_please_." The broken tone of his voice has Steve growling, tightening his grip on his thighs for better leverage as he starts slowly thrusting in and out of Bucky.

"Please, huh?" Steve says, taunt in his voice. "I fuck some manners into you, sugar?" His cock drags over Bucky's prostate making him cry out loudly, gripping at Steve more frantically. Steve tuts and places his large hand over Bucky's drooling mouth. He quickens his pace gradually until he's slamming into Bucky hard, making his moans hitch higher and higher. Every moan that gets punched out of Bucky is muffled into Steve's gloved hand, the space surrounding them filled with tiny gasps of _mm mm mm!_ as Steve drills into him.

"Shhhh, babydoll," Steve coos, unrepentant, his voice a direct contradiction to the onslaught of his hips. "What if someone were to come down and hear those pretty, little sounds, hm?"

Bucky's whole body shakes as he imagines that scenario. Would he and Steve even stop? Bucky likes to think they would put on even more of a show just to see that person avert their eyes with an uncomfortable gasp or cough, blush spreading. He feels himself slipping and digs his fingers into Steve's shoulders for purchase. The jerky movement almost makes the bike tip, which makes Bucky hold tighter as the two of them scramble for purchase. "I swear to _god_, Rogers if you drop me," Bucky laughs, completely out of thought now. Steve rolls his eyes and tries to steady his footing. He reaches up and grabs onto Bucky's right shoulder to hold him down while he thrusts into him, but the leather is slick with sweat and it makes Bucky slide up with every pump of his hips.

For fear of knocking his poor boyfriend to the ground (and for tipping his bike), Steve leans back and slowly pulls out of him. Before he can make any snappy retorts, Steve taps his hip. "Turn over, doll." He outright manhandles Bucky into position before he can even think about moving, and the display of strength has Bucky's cock twitching against his stomach. Once Steve has him bent over the side of the bike he presses his thumbs into each of Bucky's cheeks to spread him wide open. Bucky moans low and soft, but it's almost immediately cut off when he hears a strangely suspicious sound, and an equally suspicious wet _something_ land just above his hole.

"Did you—" he cuts himself off, turning to look at Steve as best he can. "Did you just _spit on me_?" God, the shit-eating grin on Steve's face shouldn't be as hot as it is. Bucky wants to smack him upside down the head, but can't even muster up a noise of complaint before Steve starts talking again.

"Don't pretend like it didn't turn you on. I can tell you liked it by the way your greedy little cunt is tightening up for me. Yeah, baby... Look at you. You're a fuckin' _sight_, y'know that Barnes? A _goddamn treasure_."

Bucky nearly chokes. He has no time to even process the filth Steve's mumbling into his ear before he feels the head of his cock push inside him again. His eyes roll back and he moans, open-mouthed, just to hear his boyfriend growl and grip his hips harder. Steve chuckles and rubs his hands up and down Bucky's back, feigning soothingness.

"Like that?" he asks, that wonderful, patronizing voice on full display, and Bucky is putty underneath him. "Like when I talk to you like that? Like your some two-bit, little whore who needs cock like he needs air? Tell me, sweetheart..." He's fucking him in earnest again, going a little faster and a little harder, the longer he talks.

Bucky lets out a pathetic excuse for a response, only able to muster up a weak _Uhn!_ to Steve's command, too close to do anything else. Steve retaliates by slipping his hand under Bucky and squeezing at the base of his cock with little mercy, pushing back his release.

"_Tell me_," he breathes again, right against Bucky's ear.

Bucky's breath stutters in his throat but he nods, gaining what little composure he had to whisper out a "_Love it_," to his boyfriends question.

Steve grins wolfishly against Bucky's ear and starts gently stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. "What was that, pretty baby?" he asks, because he's a bastard. "Didn't quite hear you." And oh, Bucky would elbow the sonovabitch if he could.

"_Love it_, Stevie, I love— _oh_. If you don't s-stop I'm gonna— _f-fuck_, Steve, 'm gonna—"

"Hmm, that's the point, babydoll," Steve rumbles, stroking Bucky even faster, thumbing the sensitive spot just beneath the head. He's dangerously close himself, letting out breathy moans with every other thrust, completely enraptured by Bucky and the tight squeeze of him. "You feel like _heaven_, doll. C'n feel you tightenin' up even more for me. You gonna come for me? I know, baby, I know how bad you need it. Give it to me, Buck, let go for me."

And well, Bucky just can't say no to Steve, not when he's whispering in his ear that way, hot and persistent. He lets out a drawn out moan, muffling the sound with his hand as best he can despite his shaking muscles, and comes all over Steve's hand and motorcycle seat, making a mess of things. His cock gives an almost painful twitch when he hears Steve curse and groan behind him, bucking his hips lazily before spilling deep inside of Bucky. He stays like that, letting both of them catch their breaths and simmer down before slowly— _gently_— pulling out of Bucky. Almost instantly does his come start to leak from his hole and down his thighs, but Bucky doesn't seem to mind because he just hums and looks back at Steve who's already buckling his pants.

"Hmm... Carry me?" Bucky asks. His legs are wobbling something awful and he's afraid he might collapse if he has to walk to their room without assistance. Steve snorts, unimpressed by the puppy dog eyes Bucky flashes him.

"Yeah, cause that won't be suspicious _at all_," he jokes, but he helps Bucky back into his sweats, rubbing at his back to get him ready to move. Bucky whines long and low and pouts at Steve.

"We just had sex in the middle of this goddamn parking garage and you're afraid of someone seeing us _after_?"

Steve nods as he does his best to maneuver around Bucky to clean up the bike. "You're real obvious after a fuck, baby."

"Fuck you, Rogers," Bucky laughs and does his best to stand up, staggering for a moment before Steve clutches him tight with that stupid, handsome smirk on his face.

"You already did, baby."


End file.
